


First Impressions

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: What was running through Alec's head after he met Magnus.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primeres Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874608) by [Airuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna). 



> This fic is the translation of my take on the International Mother Language Day challenge which came from the shfanfictnexus. This is just a look into Alec's head after his adorable first meeting with Magnus.

Alec was aware that what he was doing could only be considered fleeing. He was practically running! Years of training, of fighting demons, of putting up with his parents’ scolding and what finally made him flee was a man who hadn’t done anything but smile. 

Well, he had also introduced himself, all charm and self-assurance, completely at ease even though they had just killed a Circle member together. His reaction at seeing him had been less smooth. Alec’s cheeks still burned when he remembered how his jaw had fallen, how he had smiled, looking at him like he was the only thing worth looking at.

And Alec had lost all rational thought. It had been difficult enough to just say his name but he’d managed it so why (why?) had he tried to keep talking? He had stammered like an idiot until Magnus had taken pity on him and finished his phrase. What must he have thought of him? His voice had sounded fond and kind of amused but not cruel. Even so, all Alec had been able to do was give him a stupid smile and flee as fast as he could without knowing where he was going. 

Pathetic.

If Izzy or Jace had witnessed, they’d laughed at him till the day he died. That thought was enough to clear his head a bit. Jace and Izzy could never know why he got so nervous when a man as attractive as Magnus smiled at him. It didn’t matter what Magnus thought of him now, in the end they were strangers and that’s what they would always be.

What was important was that when he met with the others, Alec had gotten his emotions in check. He couldn’t react, he couldn’t let anyone see how Magnus’ flirting affected him. He had to control his feelings and focus on what was important, get Clary’s memories back. And then everything would be back to normal. Training and missions, that was his life and it will always be. A single week, even if it was as bizarre as the one he was suffering through, wasn’t going to change that.

He had to admit thought that Magnus finding him attractive hadn’t made him feel bad. In another life, in another place, Alec would have been glad to answer to his advances. But in this one he had a job to do and he had to stop drea that Magnus finding him attractive hadn’t made him feel bad. In another life, in another place, Alec would have been glad to answer to his advances. But in this one he had a job to do and he had to stop dreaming and do it already.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's far shorter than what I usually write but I hope you like it anyway. You can find the Catalan version on the inspired by section.


End file.
